Donquixote Homing
| affiliation = World Government (Former) | occupation = World Noble (Former) | residence = Mariejois (Former) | status = 2 | jva = Manabu Muraji }} Donquixote Homing is the deceased father of Doflamingo and Rosinante. A former World Noble of the Donquixote Family, he withdrew from his position and left Mariejois in order to live a normal life with his family. After living two years of abuse from prejudiced civilians, Homing was killed by his then ten-year old son Doflamingo. Appearance Homing was a tall man, with dark blonde curly hair which reached to his shoulders, styled in the traditional way of the Celestial Dragons. He sported an impressive mustache, and, unlike his amoral brethren, possessed remarkably kind facial features and a rather thin face. He wore the typical garb of a World Noble during his tenure at Mariejois: a thick white suit with medal-like knobs on it, and a blue collar. After renouncing his status, Homing lowered his hair from the World Noble style, and switched to ordinary fine clothes, consisting a simple white dress shirt and pants with a frilled cravat. His garments became increasingly tattered and dirty whilst living on the run in the North Blue. Personality Unlike the typical World Nobles, Homing did not show any sign of arrogance or cruelty and viewed himself as a human being, like all normal people. He was humble as well as extremely kind and wished to live an ordinary life among commoners. Because of his great benevolence, he was seen as peculiar for a Celestial Dragon, and his compatriots even condemn him for being blasphemous for equaling himself with the rest of humanity. However, after experiencing discrimination by angry victims of the World Nobles, he realized that he was naïve as he had no prior knowledge of the hatred and resentment commoners had towards World Nobles. Despite his pampered past, he was at least appreciative of even the most minor opportunities for his family's safety, as when they found a relatively safe hideout in the junkyard, he felt relieved despite the insect infestations that Doflamingo alone complained about. He was extremely protective of his family and loved them very much. He showed signs of courage as he put himself in harm's way in order to protect his children, and pleaded the angry mob to spare them. Before Doflamingo killed him, he apologized to his children for failing them as a father. Relationships Family Homing was a caring father and husband, and despite his choice inadvertently brought ruination to his family, he only had their best interests in his heart. He wanted them to realize their own humanities and live a humble family life together, away from the arrogant abuse of the World Nobles privileges. His love for his family was proven genuine, worried of their well-being over his own and even pleading for mercy on their behalf, as opposed to how Saint Roswald was more concerned of his clan's ancestral pride when his son was assaulted by Monkey D. Luffy. Believing that it was his own fault that his sons was condemned to a hellish childhood of extreme hardship and agony, Homing did nothing to retaliate when Doflamingo tried to kill him, willing to accept death to atone for all the suffering he has brought upon his children. Wife Homing's wife loved him enough that she followed him into a life among commoners. As Rosinante pointed out, both of them were very kind. When the family was being hounded by angry civilians, Homing pleaded the Celestial Dragons to rescue his wife and sons at the very least, and was very heartbroken when she died of illness. Donquixote Doflamingo }} Donquixote Doflamingo is Homing's first son. Homing cared for him deeply and intended to reeducate him since he was still accustomed to the World Nobles' lifestyle (though in a manner of a spoiled son). Prior to their family's tragic turn, Doflamingo respected his father as a fellow Celestial Dragon and spoke to him with civility. However, Homing's choice was a negative turning point for their father-son relationship, as his choice dragged his entire family into a life of persecution and sufferings, which Doflamingo blamed and cursed his father to this day for. This anger and resentment toward his father would ultimately lead to Doflamingo taking Homing's life. Despite Homing's final apology for ruining his children's lives, it did not stir Doflamingo's sympathies at the very least. Doflamingo's loss of respect for his father would lead him to badmouthing the man in front of others, ridiculing Homing and his humble ideals, and even relishing on the memory of patricide. By Doflamingo's claim, he forgave his father and brother when he killed them. Donquixote Rosinante Donquixote Rosinante was Homing's second son. Like with Doflamingo, Homing cared deeply for Rosinante as well. Unlike with Doflamingo, Rosinante cared deeply for his father in return and considered him a kind man, never blaming him for their mother's death. Indeed, when Doflamingo was preparing to shoot Homing, Rosinante cried in his father's arms while pleading for his brother not to kill him but to no avail. Rosinante became utterly traumatized when he witnessed Doflamingo shoot Homing in the back of the head, crying nonstop as he left his older brother. He was shocked that his father raised such a monster as his brother. World Nobles }} The other World Nobles once treated Homing as an respectable equal, though they were always concerned regarding his differing attitude towards commoners. However, they later grew to despise him when Homing's ideals manifested into a request to have his World Noble status rescinded with the accompanying declaration that he is the same as all human beings. The other Celestial Dragons, having tried to dissuade him from leaving, took his choice and claim as blasphemy and an indirect insult, accusing him of comparing all of them to humanity as well, to which Homing calmly brushed aside. After Homing came to realize his mistake of leaving his family vulnerable to the wrathful citizens, he desperately pleaded his former compatriots to save them from persecution, even willing to have just his wife and sons taken back to Mariejois as he did not see why they should suffer for his decision after his resignation. Unfortunately for him, the Celestial Dragons no longer cared about a traitor who has declared himself a mere human, and callously refused his request, warning him to never call them again. Abilities and Powers As a World Noble, he could do as he pleased, without facing any legal consequences. He had tremendous political power and possessed the right to summon a Marine Admiral should he be attacked or think of someone as a threat. He was extremely wealthy and exerted huge political influence over the entire world, surpassing any royal members from the Reverie. When he resigned from his position as a World Noble, he lost all of the above privileges, given only a comparatively moderate amount of wealth by the Government. Coupled with his pampered past and lack of knowledge of prejudice that commoners have towards his heritage, and the loss of the World Government's protection, Homing had a difficult time surviving in North Blue once the civilians converged onto the family, barely able to gather food to keep himself and sons alive, and watching helplessly as his wife died. Evidently, Homing did not bring any weapon with him, as the family was utterly defenseless towards the vicious torturers. History Past Relinquished Power Homing was born into the Donquixote clan, one of the twenty families which founded the World Government, and was privileged to do whatever he pleased. Unlike the rest of his fellow Celestial Dragons, Homing never once saw himself above humanity and instead saw himself just as human as the rest. This differing attitude heavily concerned the rest of the World Nobles. Eventually, Homing married a woman, and 41 years before the current storyline, they had their first son, Doflamingo. Two years later, the second son, Rosinante was born. While Rosinante was as humble as his parents, Doflamingo was more in line with the rest of the World Nobles, being spoiled and cruel. When Doflamingo reached 8 years old, Homing asked to be dismissed from his position as a World Noble. His wish was granted and he and his family were relieved of their statuses, though the other World Nobles deemed him a traitor for viewing himself the same as all human beings. Ignoring his former compatriots' protests and outcries of fury, he took his wife and two sons away from Mariejois and moved to an unknown northern country outside of World Government's influence and control, and the Government gave him a sufficient amount of wealth and an adequate mansion as a last favor. Homing made it clear he intended to reform Doflamingo's attitude with their new lives. Although he was hoping to live a normal and happy life, he was unaware of the hatred the locals had against the World Nobles. Subsequently, he and his family were persecuted by the citizens. His home was burned down and he was forced to flee with his family. Constantly on the run and hiding, they suffered poverty overnight as people hunted them down for torture, leaving them to learn pain and hunger for the first time in their lives. Concealing themselves in a derelict shack, Homing called the World Nobles and begged them to rescue at least his wife and sons, stating that they do not deserve to suffer the consequences for his personal choice. Unfortunately, the World Nobles coldly rejected him, warning him to never call them again; Doflamingo overhead this with silent shock. His wife eventually died from illness brought about by their unsanitary household and lack of food. Shortly after this, the mob found the rotting shack the family was hiding in and tortured Homing and his two sons. However, while Homing begged the citizens to spare his children, and Rosinante begged for death from the pain, the two were shocked when Doflamingo grudgingly cursed their torturers, swearing that he will survive and kill them all in revenge. Death }} Two years after the family left the Holy Land, Doflamingo was given a pistol by Trebol as a gift for awakening the Haoshoku Haki, which knocked out the citizens when they tried to continue the abuse towards the Donquixote Family. Armed with a viable weapon, Doflamingo used it to murder his father with the intention to use his head to appease the World Nobles. As Doflamingo angrily blamed his father for everything that happened to them for the past two years, Homing's last words were a smiling apology to his sons for failing them as a father. Rosinante cried in his father's arms, pleading for his older brother not to commit patricide, but to no avail as Doflamingo shot him in the back of his head. Doflamingo took his father's head back to Mariejois to appeal for his lost status as a World Noble, but because they refused to associate with a "family of traitors" ever again, his attempt failed, and was forced to flee the Holy Land. Legacy Homing's act of withdrawing from his position as a World Noble made his older son hate and resent him for all the extreme hardships that they endured. Because Homing's choice could not be reversed even with his head as an offering, Doflamingo holds onto the grudge to this very day, only sarcastically forgiving his father with the embrace of death. His younger son, however, considered him a good man, being heartbroken when Doflamingo killed Homing. Anime and Manga Differences The anime has Homing introduce himself as a former World Noble to the first townspeople he spoke to. This scene was not in the manga. References Site Navigation ru:Донкихот Хоминг it:Don Quijote Homing fr:Don Quichotte Homing Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:North Blue Characters